One Single Night Out
by TheDecayAlchemist
Summary: Greed and Riza meet up and... well, you'll have to see for yourself. I don't know if i'll continue with this one though. Started as a oneshot . please RxR
1. The First Night

One night out, that's all she needed.

To be away from her job, her coworkers, even from her friends. She needed to clear her head, go to the shooting range, go and have a drink at a bar. She wasn't the one you would think to drink, but there are times that she would need a couple. Not to take a lot of them to get drunk mind you, but just enough that she would start to feel better about her choices that she has made.

As she walks from the shooting range to a local bar, she comes across a little shop at the corner. It was a quant little shop and had all the stuff you would need for an elegant outing. Clothes, jewelry, purses, you name it, they have it. Now, she wasn't the one to stop in front of stores and window shop like most girls, _**I'm not like most girls though,**_ She thought.

But there was something in this window that had caught her eye. It wasn't the clothes or any of the purses, and she wasn't the one to wear a lot of jewelry, but this one necklace had caught her attention.

Actually, it was the chain that her eye had saw first, it was a silver metal chain that the design looked like it was part of a thorn bush, three veins that twisted around each other. It wasn't big as some would think but it wasn't really small as well. There was a space in the middle of the chain for a pendant to be put there, there were many pendants you could choose from that would go with the chain. A rose, that was too original. A heart, letters for names she guessed, a book, and other little things that wasn't that appealing to her.

The pendant on the left of the chain was the main attraction to her though. It was a small gun. Guns meant more to her than anyone she could have imagined. Guns were her passion, but they were also a curse. She loved them, yet hated what she had to do with them. _**Especially when I had helped caused so much pain for the few still alive from that awful time. That, that...** _she couldn't describe it but there was a name for it.

_**War.**_

_**That was what they were used for, not to just hurt or kill a wanted criminal and bring them to justice.** _Sometimes she thought that she was a wanted criminal, that the military used criminals to do their dirty work for them. _**Kill innocent people for no real reason.**_ She supposed that it's because of her commanding officer that she turned to the drinks, like he did. To get some of the pain to go away, but she doesn't like the drink at all, in fact she loathed it. She quit her drinking after the first time she tasted, only to drink if it was absolutely necessary and she knew that she would break down one day.

She gathered her thoughts and went to the bar a few blocks ahead. Now that she was thinking clearly, she was only going to find someone to talk to instead of getting drunk. She went to the bar and sat down. She looked around for a familiar face but did not find one when the waiter came and took her order. She ordered a cup of tea, but did not drink it at first. She just stared into it, thinking about what she has done in her life that had made a difference in someone's life. Anyone. _**What have I done so far that has been so great? In the war I killed the innocent, children even. I had not slept for a while during that war, or even after it ended. I'm the best sniper, I shot people from afar but even now I see their faces as they fell to the ground. People say that I'm special, that I'm a valuable ally.**_

"What is so god damn special about me?_"_, she spoke out loud, but quietly so that no one could hear. Or so she thought.

"Who isn't though?"

She turned her head to meet a man wearing mostly black, but with a vest with white fur on the collar. He pulled a chair up so he could sit on it next to her and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"People have their own special talent, it could be a good thing or a bad thing. we all regret it at one point though. It all depends on how you look at it in the long run. The ones that are too good for their own good, are the ones that regret that they haven't done anything really worth it, while the bad ones will always curse themselves that they didn't do anything right for people that they like", he said before he took a gulp from his beer.

"So . . . " he said putting down the glass. "Which one are you?"

"... I'm not sure... both I assume", she said and took a sip from her tea.

"How do you figure that?", he asked as she put her tea back onto the table.

"I have always done that people had asked me to do, without an objection. But also I have done terrible things to people, innocent people"

"I see..."

"... How about you? What's your story?"

"Mmmhmmm . . . I guess I'm from the bad side", he said as he took another gulp and finished his beer. "I've only help myself and I intend to keep doing so. . . What do you say if we go out and get to know each other a little more, maybe go out to get something to eat?", he said grinning, showing his unusual sharp teeth.

"Keep it in your pants or I'll shoot it off", she said nonchalantly downing the rest of her tea.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh."

She got up and put some money down for the tea. She started to walk away when she stopped and said to him. "I think your wrong."

"I'm wrong about what?", he said a little ticked off. No one ever told him that he was wrong before, usually the person who did would be dead the next minute or so.

"You're wrong about yourself... you just helped me." she said facing him, giving him a small smile. She then walked out of the door to her house.

"Heh, your one in a million babe", he said as he got another drink.

The next day at work, Riza found a small box on her desk when she came in. She opened it and found the exact necklace from last night in the window with the gun pendant. There was a note with it, it read:

_**Your not so bad yourself doll. We'll meet again. Greed**_

She smiled but soon found herself pondering, _**How did he know about the necklace? Or where my desk was?**_ She put the necklace in her pocket to be forgotten until later when she was out of work, at home.


	2. The Second Night

**_Sorry about the delay, I came up with the second chapter. I'm still working on the fantasy one, but I'm getting bored with copying the notebook to the computer so I went with this one._**

**_This chapter has a simmilar situation that I went through, though I had made a few slight changes to what acctually happened to me._**

**_Thanks for the coments by the way! I am looking forward to hearing your opinions about what should happen in the third chapter!_**

**_Without further delay, here is:_**

**_The Second Night_**

* * *

The people that worked with her asked about the gift that was laid out for her that morning but she just ignored them and quickly changed the subject. She was a little nervous about how he had known all of these things about her. _Was he stalking me? Or is it just a coincidence?_

To say the least she was confused for the rest of the day.

"Are you alright?" asked Roy at the end of the day.

"I am fine sir, just a personal matter" putting on her coat.

"Oh, I understand. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." getting up from his seat.

"Yes, either at a bar or at a woman's house" she chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny. You know that I do have other things to do on my time than just go out, get drunk, and flirt." He said putting on his coat.

"And those things would be what exactly?", as she stood by the door.

"…um…well, I go out and catch up with old friends that I have not seen in a while, and I mingle with various types of people" walking up to the door.

"…so you go out, get drunk, and flirt…" she said quite bluntly.

"… I read, shop, and sleep too…" he said in defense.

"Oh, I can see that you're a real deep person." said with sarcasm.

"What do you do that's so special then?"

"…" she didn't have a comeback for that one. Riza has been thinking about that a lot lately. And every time she comes up with the same answer…. "Nothing. I'm not special at all…"

"…uh? I-I didn't mean… what I meant was…"

Holding her hand up to stop him, "It's fine, I know what you meant. Don't worry about that". She turned and walked out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir"

"Eh? Yeah, see you." as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Riza walked outside her home, and locked the door behind her as she went down the rest of the stairs to the front door and out the apartment building. She wore a black dress with blue stitching that complemented her figure quite well. She wore black ankle high boots; she wore her hair down and straight, blue gloves and jacket, and her new silver necklace. She walked four and a half blocks and stopped in front of a building.

_Sigh… I didn't think to go out to a place like this again. At least it's close to my apartment._

Hanna's Pub

She had never been inside before this day, and found it to be, to her surprise, clean and had the most elegant aura about it. "How come I had never come into this place before?"

"That's probably because it just opened up"

Startled, she quickly turned around ready to fight if need be. She calmed down after recognizing his face from the night before.

"Whoa, calm down there doll. It's just me." He said with a cocky grin.

"It's your fault that you snuck up behind me…"

"I didn't do that to you on purpose you know."

"Yeah I know…, I received your gift by the way. Thank you."

"Really? You liked it? I was wondering if you would"

_That explains how he knew about it, 'coincidence', but I'm still not convinced…_

"Yes, I do. How did you know where my desk was? Or where I work for that matter?"

"I have a friend that works at the same building as you and he let me in"

"Oh, really? Who would that be? "

"Jason Thymmins, he's a part time janitor"

"I see."

"You want a drink?"

"Yes please, but I'm paying. I don't take charity."

"Oh no, I'm not paying, it's on the house."

"What? Don't tell me you own this bar."

"No I don't own it, but my friend does. Let me introduce you" he grabbed her hand and took her through the kitchen. Which was to say the least: Absolutely spotless

"Whoa, and I thought the front was clean…"

"Heh, yeah well, I did help him out with the whole thing" he said still dragging her along, towards the back corridor.

"What is it that you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a floater really, but for the time being I'm in the trading business…. Here we are."

They came to a stop at a brand new door that said in fancy lettering 'Owner's Office'.

As he knocked on the door, Riza asked "I never got your name"

"I have many names, just call me, Greed" the door opened. The man was roughly 5'9" Riza had guessed; he was white skinned with brown (with a red tint) hair color, glasses over his tinted grey eyes and he had Roy's body structure but with a little more muscle. He was wearing black dress pants, a blue button up shirt, and a loose grey tie.

"Well, what do you know?" the owner said.

"Heh, how's it going Scott? Did you just get out of another meeting?"

"Yeah, you know how everyone's been these days. This time they were talking about finances. I just run the place but, shouldn't I have an opinion about how I should spend MY money?"

"It's not always that easy you know. Remember when you were just making plans about this place?"

"Oh good GOD, please don't remind me! Hahaha"

"Hahaha. I'd like you to meet someone," he said as he moved aside so Riza would be seen.

"Scott, this is Riza Hawkeye. Riza, this is my very old friend, Scott Sutton."

"Hello Mrs. Hawkeye" as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Actually, it's Miss Hawkeye"

"My apologies I just assumed that a lovely woman like you would have been taken a long time ago."

"Why thank you, but I'm afraid that with my line of work, I scare them quite easily."

"And why would that be?"

"I work with the military" she said point blank as if to expect that he would turn in disgust. (As she said this, she closed her eyes as if to expect some sort of abuse; verbal, or physical otherwise. Bracing her-self, but not showing it.)

"Why would that scare them off?" he asked whole heartedly.

Riza popped her eyes open and looked at him in surprise. _Nothing? No verbal threat or a 'get out of my bar'? No punch in the face or the abdomen?_

"What do you specialize in?"

"Uh, guns. You could say that they're my hobby"

"That is very cool, there aren't many women in the military are there?"

"No there aren't…"

"So you could say that you're one of their best, am I right?"

"…" she had no comment for this. This was the most that she had talked with a civilian, after having found out that she worked in the military.

"Ha-ha," he turned to Greed as Riza continued to blush. "You got one special person here" Riza quickly looked up to him. "Don't lose this one, otherwise I might take her."

She couldn't believe her ears. Me… special…?

"I'll be busy the whole night but here…" hands him a note. "Please have as many drinks as you'd like, have a few for me as well. Goodnight Miss Hawkeye"

"Goodnight Mr. Sutton"

"Night you old man" Greed said as he walked back into his office.

They both walked back to the front of the bar, Riza dazed about what he had said and Greed very curious as to why she was dazed. He stopped in front of her, causing her to stop, and put a hand on her forehead. Riza blushed. After a minute, he took his hand away and just looked in her eyes. Riza blushed even more. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little… red." He said calmly.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine." She could tell that he wasn't impressed with the answer he received.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied. He still wasn't convinced. He took her hand and gently pulled her to the bar and ordered himself a beer and her tea. "Impressive, I didn't realize you knew about my hatred of alcohol" she chuckled.

"I can tell what a person will order after hanging around them for a while, but I didn't realize that you hated alcohol. Why is that?"

"I just dislike the taste."

"… Why don't you tell me what's really bugging you?" She didn't look surprised about that question.

"It's just what he said that caught me off guard. That's all."

"'_You got one special person here?'_ Is that what you're talking about?"

"… Yeah…"

"Why would that catch you off guard?"

"… Because I know I'm not… That's why…"

"…?…" ( Showed on his face but he was thinking _"…!…"_)

"Who would tell you an idiotic thing like that?"

"Well…"

* * *

11:39 that same night...

"YOU IDIOT!" was heard coming from the inside of the old warehouse across town. It had been raining for a little while now as a light flickered from within. This warehouse had'nt been used in decades, it was once used for military purposes, which had been classified. The rumors were though, that weapons of mass destruction were created along with several law breaking experimentation. Now it was just used as a gang hangout untill an unknown source had driven them all out.

The man yelled as he grabbed his 'guest' by the collar and lifted him up in the air by a few inches. "What were you thinking? Didn't I say not to offend her in ANY way?" he tosed his 'guest' to the left side of the room, into the corner of the wall and floor with a 'thud'. "God, you are SO lucky that she doesn't bring her personal matters with her to work..."

"How was I supposed to know that she'd take it in that way?" the guest said as he rose from the floor. "Besides, it's your fault for not telling me about that 'little matter' in the first place! I should just-"

"What? Put me up in Flames? How typical of you. And how DID you expect that conversation to turn about?"

"I was kidding around!! I didn't know that she would take that to heart-"

"Pathetic excuse for a man... don't you know that ALL women take anything a man says to the heart? You can't just say stuff out in the open like that!" taking a step forward

Also taking a step forward, "BACK OFF! She has told me constantly that she prefers to hear things straight out! She had gotten hurt a lot because of things that other people try to hid from her, so I just tell her everything."

Turns in annoyance, "Fine, do what you want, but keep it simple from now on"

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like you to do so", in a snoody, stuck up tone.

Turns back toward the man in a sarcastic tone, "I'm trying to help you out, or don't you remember our little deal?"

"…pfft… I remember." he said as he turns toward the door. Looking over his shoulder, "Just keep your side of the agreement and there shouldn't be a problem." Walking out of the warehouse, into the damp night air, heels clicking as he does so.

Clear out of ear shot, "Don't worry about me lover-boy; I'll keep my end and a gain a bonus if you don't screw anything up" as footsteps are heard going back to the basement of the facility.

* * *


End file.
